User blog:DarkStalker719/July/August Update
Well, this is long overdue, isn’t it. Hello, one and all... ...I really need to find a good intro… So, all jokes aside, here it is, my July and August update, long overdue, but here at last. My July/August/Half of September First of all, I want to apologize for my lack of activity over the past two and a half months. This was mostly due to laziness and a simple lack of interest in working on things BIONICLE related, as well as a MOCing block that struck soon after I published my second MOC blog. During this time, I was doing some editing, but mostly it was just little things, and frankly, I was mainly doing those small edits just to edit. But. I have defeated the MOCing block, and my editing has started to pick up, which I am very happy about, so hopefully I will be back in force. Anyway, my July was pretty normal. At the end of the first week, I released my second MOC blog and promptly dropped off of the map. During my relative inactivity, I really was not doing much. I was doing some reading, avoiding working on Convergence , and other, more minor things. In the beginning of August, I did release the fourth chapter of Convergence, and was nominated for, and became Featured User, for which I would like to thank Invader39 for nominating me, and to all the other users who voted for me, I am incredibly grateful. In the last two weeks of August I went on vacation, so that kind of killed my work on the wiki, and my German classes started up again. A week after my vacation, school has restarted for me, and, this may sound strange, but I think it will help with my editing. Around this time, I nominated Kyaele for Featured Creation, and she became Featured creation at the beginning of September. Again, I would like to thank the users that voted for her, it means a lot to me. Story Updates Convergence, after I saw how slow my progress is on the story, is going to get a release schedule. I am hoping that this will get me to constantly be working on it, so that a chapter doesn’t take a month to write. As for my entry to the Okoto Writing Contest, well, I really want to enter, but I have squandered so much time that I don’t think that I am going to make the deadline and a bit worried about its canon compliance. However, I am going to focus all of my writing time on it, to try to finish it. MOCing As for my MOCs, I have started building again over the past week. Most of the stuff that I am making is not related to my current projects, but they will serve a purpose in my storyline. Eventually. I have also finally joined BrickLink to buy those CCBS shells that I have suddenly discovered are incredibly useful. It took me six years to realize this. My life has been wasted. I also revamped Kyaele. This was a few days after she became Featured Creation. I feel that this is self-explanatory. Kaalii was also revamped, although I am probably going change this form before she is posted in an MOC blog. Other I am also making new pages for the first time in two months. And finishing them. In Closing Hopefully the first chapter for my entry to the Okoto Writing Contest will be out soon, and maybe an MOC blog will be coming in the near future. I don’t know, but there is a chance it will happen. Until then phrase of choice DarkStalker719 (talk) 14:01, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts